Jamas te rompería el corazón al menos que me des una razón
by LuPiz de Jose Madero Vizcaino1
Summary: pronto sabrán por que le puse el título cuídense


Hola mis amigos de fanfiction he yo aquí apareciéndome cuando pensaban que lo había dejado claro que no la escuela y así bueno una nueva historia…

(Ya saben nada es mio ni las canciones ni hey Arnold lamentablemente pero bueno los dejo chaito)

_**Hace unos días la conocí no era la misma chica que había conocido en cuarto grado no esta es diferente es una niña muy hermosa con pelo rubio muy lacio unas dos cejas muy bien definidas y sobretodo unos ojos muy azules quien será ella me pregunte ni más ni menos Helga G. Pataki pero ¿acaso es ella?**_

_**-H-hola Helga que linda te vez- dije tartamudeando pero como no hacerlo si tengo en frente a la chica más guapa de todas.**_

_**-Arnold que gusto verte han pasado años- me dijo con una voz tan hermosa y me sorprendió ya que no me había insultado.**_

_**-Si Helga desde que nos dejaste en cuarto grado para irte a otra escuela ya nada es lo mismo.**_

_**-YOOOOO- dijo con una expresión de intriga.**_

_**-Si tu Helga- le conteste muy triste**_

_**-Mira Arnold no se te olvide que tú me rechazaste cuando salvamos al vecindario así que yo no tengo la culpa de que tú seas tan retrasado mental JAJAJA- ella simplemente se burló.**_

_**-Como sea Helga debo irme la universidad me mata.- y así ni con más de decir me di la vuelta y la deje ¿pero yo tuve la culpa de irme a buscar a mis padres?**_

_**Regrese a la casa de Huéspedes ya nada es lo mismo desde que los abuelos murieron y en sima con una hija como pude ser tan torpe al hacer esto no digo que mi hija sea una maldición yo la amo pero sabiendo que Lila me iba a dejar por mi propio primo de sangre Arnie pero bueno.**_

_**-Papi- ohi una voz era mi hija.**_

_**-Danny- dije con una expresión no muy alegre**_

_**-Papi porque estas triste?- Definitivamente ella me conoce demasiado bien.**_

_**-No hija no estoy triste simplemente cansado- le respondí con una sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba con la pansa revuelta de volver a ver a Helga.**_

_**-Vamos a dormir- sin más que decir esa noche la dormí y trate de dormir.**_

_**Al día siguiente la vi de nuevo pero esta vez en mi universidad.**_

_**-Helga- hola….**_

Cuantas veces me he caído a lo largo de esta vida  
y he aprendido a levantarme en esa eterna caída,  
que las penas no se olvidan ni con porros ni bebidas,  
Game Over puedes jugar bien y perder la partida,  
por arriesgarte ni te imaginas  
los colegas que llegan a traicionarte,  
cuantas preguntas más solo debes solucionarte,  
cuantas penas llegaran a ahogarte,  
cuantas bellas damas consiguieron conquistarte.

Cuando algo no sea justo no puedes guardar silencio,  
tu sabes que algo falta para llenar el vacío  
debes seguir bien firme en línea recta ese camino  
jamás debes hundirte lucha y sigue pero erguido.

Cuando todo salga mal espérate no corre prisa,  
siempre al mirar tu foto se me nublaba la vista,  
pesimista he sido siempre y creo que seguiré siendo  
porque todo me va igual y en recuerdos te sigo viendo.

No fue buena tu intención no pude olvidar tu traición,  
porque murió, se rompió y dejo de latir mi corazón,  
me encerraste en tu prisión sin previa justificación  
¿por qué te fuiste? te pregunto sin darme una explicación.

Gracias a ello me convertí en un niñato desconfiado,  
porque la vida da palos solo debes aceptarlos,  
en mis ojos solo queda ya odio y un puro rencor,  
porque no sabes el dolor que se siente al perderlo todo.

Me encerré en la habitación y en un rincón me puse a llorar  
"dime de qué coño sirve si tú ya no estás"  
quiero borrar de mi mente todos los momentos malos,  
quiero seguir siendo fuerte aquel niño desconsolado,  
pero aun te veo reflejada en aquel oscuro cristal,  
recordando aquellos días juntos en ese portal,  
en el que rozaba tus labios ese tiempo era genial  
recuerdo que quería estar junto a ti hasta el final.

Son cosas de la vida, son cosas de tu historia,  
cosas del día a día hay penas pero también glorias,  
días en los que vuelas días que te caes en fosas,  
en el jardín plantado hay mala hierba y también rosas.

Un día más todo se nubla ya no hay ganas de vivir,  
no hay nada por lo que seguir no hay nada que haga sonreír,  
y es que al final uno acaba hasta conviviendo con sus penas,  
uno acaba solo con ganas de cortarse las venas.

Porque amigos, porque fracasarías por norma,  
yo confié en vosotros y la amistad se deforma,  
fácilmente mi frágil mente se escapó de todo,  
entre frase y frase, caja y bombo yo salí del lodo.

Si es que todos ciegamente miráis solo en vuestro bien,  
pues amigos verdaderos solo uno de cada cien,  
sé que solo puedo confiar en el bolígrafo y papel,  
porque al contarles mi vida no me siento como un imbécil,  
les narro uno a uno mis secretos más profundos,  
pues ni se reirán de mi ni se enterara todo el mundo,  
me han fallado tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta  
y no recuerdo la verdad quizá unos 30 o 40  
y es que más de la mitad bajo una máscara se enmascara,  
les mueve el interés la codicia nada ganan,  
perderán más amistades de las que jamás ganaran  
adonde irán día a día me pregunto , adonde irán.

Ya no espero nada de nadie,  
no espero que me entiendas,  
no mencionaré ni un nombre,  
no creo que valga la pena.

Sé que no existen amigos aunque me tengo a mi mismo,  
sé que puedo vivir solo sin caerme en el abismo,  
es el relato de cualquier historia en cualquier parte,  
no confíes en nadie puede fallarte,  
esto solo son consejos que este pequeñajo puede darte,  
pero a partir de ahí dejo en tus manos lo de fiarte.

Porque el tiempo va cambiando pero la gente también,  
porque el tiempo va pasando y nunca se va a detener,  
porque quedan muchas cosas todavía que aprender,  
porque aún queda un camino en la vida que debo escoger.

(Porque)Son cosas de la vida, son cosas de tu historia,  
cosas del día a día hay penas pero también glorias,  
días en los que vuelas días que te caes en fosas,  
en el jardín plantado hay mala hierba y también rosas

Y es que son cosas de la vida, capítulos de mi historia,  
aquel cuento de hadas se convirtió en más pena que gloria,  
en escoria derramada, llantos sobre una almohada,  
porque desgracia me aclama y me acompaña hasta la cama.

Paranoias rayadas y una amarga soledad,  
me dejó la dama la cual amaba de verdad,  
cada mañana bajo sábanas lloro pensando en ti,  
esa noche que discutimos fue la última vez que te vi.

Y me pregunto el porqué de cada beso que me dabas,  
porque en ti confiaba si él porque era la respuesta que faltaba,  
porque la suerte jamás me acompaña,  
no me extraña que no crea ni una pizca en la esperanza.

Laberinto sin salida, te busco y no te encuentro  
en el único lugar que estás es en mi pensamiento  
bien adentro exactamente donde están los sentimientos,  
los lamentos, desde entonces mi corazón late lento.

Tras meses a veces sigo pensando cuando era tu niño,  
aquellos besos por el cuello lentamente y con cariño,  
que me dabas me llenan de esperanza y de ilusión,  
sigo recordando el día que murió mi corazón.

Recuerdo que mi vida por ti hubiera dado,  
dudo que exista alguien que te amé como te he amado,  
nunca te faltó de nada porque todo te lo di  
quiero dormirme y despertar saber que jamás te perdí.

Y aunque me cueste aceptarlo sigues en mi pensamiento,  
intento olvidarte pero es que no se si quiero,  
todos sabemos que el orgullo no lleva a ninguna parte,  
todo es oscuro desde el día que me dejaste.

Suerte me dio la espalda y se perdió la esperanza,  
el tiempo olvida y no perdona no espera la aguja avanza,  
yo perdono y nunca olvido me siento solo y vacío,  
jamás me arrepentí del tiempo que juntos vivimos.

Estribillo  
(Porque) Son cosas de la vida, son cosas de tu historia,  
cosas del día a día hay penas pero también glorias,  
días en los que vuelas días que te caes en fosas,  
en el jardín plantado hay mala hierba y también rosas  
Que la vida es una mierda además lo corroboramos,  
no hacemos nada al respecto y de brazos nos cruzamos,  
fácil esconderse quejarse ahogar penas en botellas,  
sin pensar ningún momento que consecuencias conlleva.

Engáñate vive empeñado en decir que la vida es bella,  
pasan horas, días, meses, años y aun confías en ella,  
el daño ya pasó vive el hoy o perderás el mañana,  
esta es la historia de alguien que ya no confía en nada.

Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que se te escape  
porque muchos se arrepienten y ya es demasiado tarde,  
y derraman lágrimas, solos en un roto silencio  
el tiempo avanza lento dentro de su cuerpo muerto.

Tú vive cada momento como si fuese tu último respiro  
del aire contaminado en el crepúsculo el versículo  
final, final del último capítulo  
como llamarle a este episodio que no tiene título.

**Continuara…**

**Uy que abra pasado todo esta confuso Arnold con una hija Helga en su mundo que pasara bueno no se pierdan el próximo espero les haya gustado este fic aunque sea un pedacito por mi escuela y bueno los dejo cuídense de este lado del internet**

**Señora de Madero Vizcaíno**


End file.
